I'll Cover You
by Ms. Mimi Elphie-Amy
Summary: While watching RENT, Kurt expressed a dream he's always had to Blaine...Blaine being who he is, has to make this dream come true - Klainebows are hither! :D Review please!


**Well, well, well…Haven't posted in awhile huh? **

**Well, my solution to that is to post a Glee songfic with one of my fave songs from RENT :D**

**(Yes, to the unspoken question…I'm a Gleek—yay! :D And I'm also a Klaine-shipper 3)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately don't own RENT or Glee. Both belong to respective owners blah blah blah :P**

"**I'll Cover You"**

Kurt and Blaine cuddled in Kurt's bed, watching the movie RENT. It was one of Kurt's favourite musicals, one that he hadn't watched in awhile, so Blaine could not say no to watching it with him one boring summer afternoon.

"_Oh lover…I'll cover you_." Angel and Collins sang before giving each other a sweet kiss. A perfect first kiss; well, not better then Kurt and Blaine's first kiss, but it came as a close second.

Kurt couldn't help the '_Aww!' _that burst from his lips or the tears that began to build behind his eyes. They were so _cute! _He could watch them all day.

As for Blaine, he thought _Kurt_ was so beautiful for singing along for all of Angel's lines and for tearing up at the kiss. Blaine could probably watch his lover sing and smile and be so _sweet _all day long. Blaine lightly kissed Kurt's temple as Kurt laid his head back onto his chest with a sigh.

"You know," Kurt suddenly said absentmindedly as the scene changed to a dark night in New York, "I wouldn't mind doing that."

"What? Sing together with your lovely boyfriend? Because I believe we've already done that." Blaine smiled.

"What? No…" Kurt said, sitting up again with a dreamy look on his face, "I'd love to just go outside on a sunny day, skip around and belt that song out with you. But…" Kurt suddenly looked very crestfallen, "But as long as we live in Lima, Ohio…if we lived in New York, I would not even hesitate, but as long as we're _here, _living in this judgemental place…"

The two sat in a sad and awkward silence for a few seconds before Kurt re-laid his head on Blaine's chest. By now Maureen (who _really _resembled Rachel's birth mom!) was beginning her protest. And it took less than a few seconds before Kurt burst into laughter because of it.

Blaine meanwhile stayed silent, frowning slightly and gently caressing Kurt's back. He could…but no, Kurt wouldn't want…but he's so courageous, and he did just say…

Blaine suddenly picked up the remote from the bedside table and paused the movie, cutting off the finale of Maureen's protest.

"Hey!" Kurt cried, sitting up.

Blaine just smiled and moved from beside Kurt.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a frown.

Blaine just smiled wider and teasingly said, "Follow me and you'll see."

Kurt frowned but followed him as Blaine practically skipped from Kurt's room to the front door. The two made their way outside after slipping on their shoes and Blaine was quick to grab Kurt's hand as he dragged him over to the middle of the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, getting kind of annoyed now.

"We're going to do it." Blaine grinned, facing Kurt.

"Do what exactly?"

"Sing '_I'll Cover You'_ and do what your favourite couple—other then you and I and your dad and Carole—did in the movie."

"What? We can't Blaine—" Kurt said, turning to leave. But before he could, Blaine grabbed his soft hands.

"Yes we can! Look; there's no one outside right now—"

"How about if they look out their windows?"

"Then they deserve the mental scars they get if looking at love scars them." He countered, rolling his eyes.

"Blaine, we don't have any music." Kurt pointed out.

"We'll make our own." Blaine grinned and began to hum the song.

"Blaine—"

"C'mon Kurt; I just want to make your dreams come true." Blaine pouted.

"Well, you're _worst nightmare_ will happen if we do this." Kurt warned.

Blaine's face darkened considerably and Kurt instantly regretted saying that.

"Well…if any thugs or morons have the audacity to come and try and take us, I would _never _let anything bad happen to you. I love you too much to see you hurt."

Kurt smiled brightly, a hint of an '_Aww!' _on his lips. Blaine both surprised him and made Kurt fall head over heels with him over and over again every day. That was one of the reasons why he loved him so much.

Kurt sighed, deciding right then and there what to do and began to sing,

"_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter  
>Just pay me back with 1000 kisses,"<br>_Blaine's face brightened again, making Kurt ever-so-happy and more excited as he continued,_  
><em>"_Be my lover…I'll cover you  
>Ooh ooh ooh."<em>

"_Open your door, I'll be your tenant  
>Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet," <em>Blaine sang, smiling happily,_  
>"But sweet kisses I've got to spare<br>I'll be there and I'll cover you_."

Blaine finished, grabbing Kurt's hand lightly. Kurt entwined his fingers with his and continued the sing along with Blaine as they began walking down the sidewalk,

"_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
>But now I know you can rent it,<br>A new lease you are my love  
>A life…be my life!"<em>

Without a nod or a word the two instinctively began to twirl and dance with one another to the music in their minds, as Collins and Angel did in the musical and the movie. They didn't do the exact dance, but in the end Blaine ended up with his arms wrapped around Kurt's torso, which was where he was meant to be (so it was all good).

"_Just lift me on, I'll be your blanket  
>Wherever, whatever; I'll be your coat!" <em>They sang in unison before Kurt broke away from Blaine's arms and began to sing solo-ly,

"_You'll be my King and I'll your castle—"_

Blaine jumped in excitedly and cut him off,

"_No, you'll be _my _King and I'll be your moat!"_

Getting back into unison again they sang, "_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
>Now I know you can rent it,<br>A new lease you are my love  
>A life…all my life…<br>I will long to discover something as true as this is!"_

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and brought him close until they were in a classic dancing pose (like the pose Angel and Collins took in the movie). They both began to sway as they continued to sing

"_So with a thousand sweet kisses…I'll cover you  
>So with a thousand sweet kisses… I'll cover you" <em>Blaine sang, with Kurt all the while singing,

"_If you're cold and lonely…  
>If you've got one nickel only…"<em>

Then suddenly they switched, so Kurt was singing,

"_So with a thousand sweet kisses…I'll cover you  
>So with a thousand sweet kisses… I'll cover you"<em>

While Blaine sang,

"_When you're worn out and tired  
>When you're heart has expired!"<em>

"_Oh lover! I'll cover you!" _They sang in unison once more,  
><em>"Yeah yeah yeah yeah!<br>Oh lover…I'll cover you…"_

And (in their minds) as the closing notes of the songs began, the two began to draw close. They drew closer and closer until their lips met in a kiss they caused fireworks in their minds. It was a great kiss, even more magical then Kurt ever imagined it would be…and the fact that it was with _Blaine…_

It was simply perfect.

Blaine slowly pulled away when they realized they needed air, and when he did Blaine asked, "How was it? How'd I do?"

"Amazing, Blaine. A dream come true." Kurt grinned, no longer caring about someone catching them—at that moment, he probably wouldn't care if the whole damn town showed up on that road. At that moment all that mattered was the love of his life.

"That's awesome." Blaine grinned before kissing Kurt once more (this one was shorter and there were a lot less fireworks…but it was still amazing).

"C'mon stud…we should finish the movie." Kurt sighed when Blaine pulled away.

"Agreed." Blaine said, linking Kurt's arm with his before both of them walked in to finish up the movie.

**THE END**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
